Chompy bird hat
Chompy bird hats (also known as Ogre hats or Chompy hats) are decorative hats. To obtain these hats, players must have completed the quest Big Chompy Bird Hunting. In addition to that, players must have at least level 5 Fletching, level 30 Ranged, and have killed at least 30 Chompy or Jubbly birds (or a combination of both). As these hats are purely for decoration and recognition of an achievement; they provide players with no bonuses. To obtain these hats, players must bring their Ogre bow or Comp ogre bow and talk to Rantz to the east of Feldip Hills. Choose the option to see the "hatsies" he has to offer. Rantz will look at your bow to confirm your chompies kills. Players will automatically obtain the hats that they are eligible to receive from Rantz. After the player kills their 4,000th chompy bird, the player will gain an additional 30,000 Ranged experience. When this occurs, a message in the chatbox will state You've been awarded ranged experience for your relentless pursuit of chompies! Chompy birds can be killed relatively quickly, ranging anywhere from 50-200 kills per hour, with the optimal set up. Killing 30, 125, 300, and 1,000 chompies is a requirement for easy, medium, hard, and elite Western Provinces Diary, respectively. With a good set up and complete concentration, players can expect to reach 1,000 kills within six hours of game time. Obtaining chompy hats To obtain these hats, and after killing an ideal amount of chompies, talk to Rantz to the east of Feldip Hills. Upon scrolling through a small dialogue, and after selecting "No" on the first option, select the option to see the "hatsies" he has to offer. An interface will open that shows all of the various hats and the number of kills required for each one. Players are able to choose which of the eligible hats to take. For example, a player who has killed 50 chompy birds, can take the Ogre yeoman hat, the Bowman hat, the Ogre bowman hat, or any combination of them. Players can choose the same hat twice in order to obtain duplicates that will stack in the bank. To save bank space, players can drop the hats because they can always be replaced for free by Rantz. When receiving the final hat, the Expert dragon archer hat, the player will also gain a one-time 30,000 Ranged experience bonus. Chompy birds are relatively fast kills, ranging anywhere from 50-250 kills per hour. To get 4,000 kills for the Expert Dragon Archer hat, a player will spend anywhere from 20–45 hours. This is, of course, complete luck. Most players average 90 kills per hour; however, there is no guarantee that each player will get 90 kills per hour. Equipment In order to hunt Chompy birds, players need the following: *Ogre bow or Comp ogre bow *Ogre arrows OR Brutal arrows *Ogre bellows An Ogre bow can be obtained from Rantz or from the Grand Exchange. Arrows can either be purchased from the Grand Exchange (advisable) or made. Ogre bellows are obtained by "unlocking" a chest (a key is not required) in the north-west part of a Feldip Hills cave (not on world map) in eastern Feldip Hills. Ogre Rantz and his son and daughter live near this cave, which is directly north from the quest start icon where Big Chompy Bird Hunting is started. Only one Ogre bellows is needed to hunt chompy birds, but using 24 is recommended as this will increase the rate at which you catch the Chompies. The remaining inventory spots can be used as space for toads (25 bellows 3 toads). NOTE: upon gathering a 4th toad you will drop a previous one gathered so there is no need to have less than 23-25 bellows. Gear *Armadyl armour > Black d'hide armour *Comp ogre bow (highly recommended) *Best brutal arrows you can afford (steel or higher recommended) *Ava's assembler Optional items include weight-reducing items, such as the graceful outfit. If attempting to be almost weightless, players should try to carry the least amount of weight they can. Stamina potions are optional if players struggle with run energy. Ranging potions are also recommended for faster kills. The Void Knight equipment damage bonus has no effect on a Comp ogre bow, therefore maximising Ranged accuracy is preferred. Locations For Chompy birds, there are various locations that a player can choose from: *Feldip Hills Swamp - 3 locations *Castle Wars Swamp - 2 locations Using the hunting grounds at the very west may be advisable (the recommended one being at the western peninsula south west of castle wars just north of the rare tree sign), mainly because there are no monsters there to attack players. It is advisable to choose an area that is less-populated by attackable monsters or interactive scenery. Strategy After finding their preferred hunting spot, players should inflate their bellows, having 24 is recommended (this can be done by repeating the drop trick while gathering bellows in Rantz's cave). Then players should gather toads and inflate them with the bellows, drop them upon catching. Dropping the toads in the hunting area will set them as bait. While waiting for the chompy birds to come, gather toads. When a chompy bird is seen, they have to be attacked straight away, as they will eat the toad they are here for unless you get a hit before they get to it (it is better to hit all the chompies once if you have more than one). Players can choose to pluck them after they die. Raw chompies weigh 10 kg each, so they will add a considerable amount to a player's weight. Some players also choose to bring unfinished wild pies, and add the chompies to them. This reduces the chompies' weight to almost nothing. Finally note that losing kills per hour is very easy if you don't pay attention enough. It isn't directly proportional to your effort but if you are there for 4000 kills try averaging 150 kills per hour, it will just be out of the way faster. Variations The following is sorted based on the number of birds killed. Players may check the number of kills by right-clicking ("Check kills") on an Ogre bow or a Comp ogre bow to check how many chompy birds they have killed.